


Cursed Love

by Jemppu



Series: Months [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Culmets - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Tumblr, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of illustrated Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr, and of"Months"moments, taking place before the couple's ultimate Discovery mission.Post-orgasmic snippet.With illustration:"Afterglow"
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Months [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082124
Kudos: 11





	Cursed Love

**Author's Note:**

> The series gets released quite out of order, as inspiration dictates, so I urge you to check out the [series list on tumblr](https://tinyurl.com/honeyshroom) for a better picture of the whole.

## 

## Months: Cursed Love 

  
“Oh, fuuuck”, Paul lets out a long pleasured moan as the doctor’s tender hands work to finish him off.  
  
The man’s wont to curse a lot truly comes out in bed, which Hugh has come to find immensely endearing. To his own surprise.  
  
“Where ever did astromycology’s golden son learn to curse like that?” Hugh asks smiling, as Paul rolls off of his lap and flumps down next to him on the bed.  
  
Paul manages but a small, exhausted laugh through his heavy breathing as he lays there heaving for a moment, letting last of the wave wash over him.  
  
“I don’t know…” Paul finally gathers enough coherence to converse. “Do I really?” he asks still catching his breath between words.  
  
“Like a drunken sailor”, Hugh smiles amused, turns to his side to face Paul and goes on to trail his hand along the man’s heaving chest.  
  
“Well, fuck”, Paul replies and immediately catches himself at it again, “gotta start watching out for that”.  
  
“Oh, it’s not a problem”, Hugh assures, “just something I found curious”. Which is odd still. Usually Hugh tends to find such language grossly crude.  
  
“Really?”, Paul actually thinks it might bother Hugh a bit, “now, that I think about it, have I ever heard **you** curse?”  
  
“You have”, Hugh recalls specific occasions, “I’ve indulged couple of times”.  
  
“Hah”, Paul lets out an amused little huff for the thought of curses as some sort of special occasion treats.  
  
“But clearly rarely, if you can remember so precisely”, Paul replies in an impressed tone. For him, curses tend to work more like punctuation. And underlining. Or capitalization…  
  
“Works for your benefit, wouldn’t you say? You can keep cursing for the both of us”, Hugh laughs.  
  
“Hmh, if it’s not a problem”, Paul hums playfully, “then I don’t see why the fuck not”.  
  
But Hugh’s remark has Paul already thinking: maybe there are times he could cut back a bit. If only to proof, that he’s not a complete foul mouthed jerk, whom Hugh just has to tolerate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the work posted along with the illustration on [**tumblr**](https://jmalkki.tumblr.com/post/174660979704/afterglow-another-quickie-to-distract-from-the).
> 
> _Likes, shares, comments and what have you, all appreciated on:_  
>  _[ **tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
